zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 49
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Like Like vs. Takkuri The battle of the enemies that have an annoying habit of stealing important items (the Like Like steals your shield and tunics and the Takkuri steals you sword and bottles). Also, both give an unusually high amount of rupees when killed. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : I thought of posting this myself, actually... Like Like is more (in)famous for this, but the Takkuri's thefts are a lot worse in some games (I can replace a Shield or Tunic fairly easily; a Sword or Bottle is another matter entirely). Diachronos (talk) 20:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know why but I just don't like this one. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:29, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : Still like it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Awesome fight as usual. Plus, I played Majora's Mask today and DESTROYED a Like Like with some odd Zora Link combo, electric contact+downwards jumping kick. Portal-Kombat : : I hate both of these enemies with a passion, but I want this fight to go through. Oddball 464 17:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Melikes. Well actually I hate both of those enemies but it's a good fight :P—'Triforce' 14 20:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : i just dont quite feel it. but dont quite dislike it so its a neutral. Oni Link 20:58, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : This would be a good actual battle. The Takurri dives in the steal the Like-Likes items, but it sucks the poor takurri in, however, it's strong enough to resist that measly hit. Now the Takurri has adapted to the strategy. Meh, whatever, you know the drill (the Takurri wins) UberPhoeb 13:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Water Temple vs. Great Bay Temple Battle of the dungeons that are the arguably most complex and frustrating ones in their respective games, both of which are coincidentally water-themed. They're also the third dungeons of their respective games (in the Water Temple's case it's the third dungeon on the main part of the game). --Flashpenny (talk) 21:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : Nice connections (although the "third dungeon" thing is a little stretched with the Water Temple). Diachronos (talk) 22:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : Boring. Nothing else can really be said. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Such an obvious fight. No imagination went into thinking this one up. Relatively weak connections too. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : I never liked location/dungeon matches.Midna Rocks : : I played Majora's Mask and had to do Snowhead Temple TWICE today, because I beat it getting all the Stray Fairies and then forgot to go to the Great Fairy, so I had to go back, beat the temple and find them all over again. I'm sick of temples, and I don't want to see even more temples in the TEMPLE of courage. Portal-Kombat : : honestly never found the great temple nearly as frustrating as thte swater temple. and when you know the game well you can see how incredably simpley layed out great bay temple is. Oni Dark Link 11:23, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Temple v Temple isn't doing it for me, plus it's very one-sided toward the infamous Water Temple. Oddball 464 17:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : *beats a dead horse*—'Triforce' 14 20:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Gold Skulltula vs. Imp Poe Large numbers of both, and they never respawn once killed. A certain person (or group of people) are cursed because of their greed, and the only way to completely break the curse is to kill every one of the creatures and collect what they leave behind. Once Link has slain all of the creatures, the character(s) are a source of an infinite amount of Rupees. In addition, the creatures can be difficult to find and/or kill, and it's impossible to kill them until deep into the game (usually because you need specific item to reach them). Diachronos (talk) 22:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : It's alright but something's preventing me from saying yes. --Flashpenny (talk) 00:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : This is a rip off of Triforce's from last week, and I would prefer to see that one when it is brought back next week. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : EveryDayJoe45 already said it, this is exactly like Triforce's fight, only less interesting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Why can't these things collect themselves... oh wait, now they even make games that play themselves. What is this world coming to? Soon, food will eat itself for us, and everybody will starve to death 0_0 Portal-Kombat : : I agree with EveryDayJoe and XYZ on this one. Oddball 464 17:49, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Rip off of my fight—'Triforce' 14 20:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Bipin vs. Pippin Both good farmers, both pertain to Gasha Seeds, heck, they may be related.—'Triforce' 14 20:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Not bad, but not great. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : there more or less the same character in two time zones. Oni Link 21:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Well, it's relatively creative, but it's not that great a fight to begin with. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:41, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Heh, no one appreciates the greatness that is the Oracle series :P—'Triforce' 14 22:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : This has nothing to do with the Oracle series. I'm voting on the fight itself. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : I know, just throwing in that bit of propaganda—'Triforce' 14 22:50, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : yep the oracles are mighty fine games. Oni Link 12:13, 23 June 2009 (UTC) : : These characters are basically the same person. really uninteresting. Oddball 464 06:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Dark World vs. Twilight Realm The worlds of darkness meet. Metroidhunter32 18:17, 23 June 2009 (UTC) : :Destined to bomb but oh well. Metroidhunter32 18:17, 23 June 2009 (UTC) : : Well, it's an interesting idea, but I've never exactly liked realm vs. realm fights. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:01, 23 June 2009 (UTC) : : Like you said, Metroidhunter, destined to bomb. --Flashpenny (talk) 01:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : : Agreeing with Metroidhunter Oddball 464 06:10, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Holodrum vs. Subrosia I noticed the Hyrule vs. Termina fight in the archives and was like "Woah! You don't have to do monsters/characters?!" So then I was all like "Why don't I do ANOTHER fight like this with oracle of Ages/Seasons?" Yeah, there's my life story. *dies* UberPhoeb 13:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : : havnt done any supporting this week so.. Oni Link 14:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm. I usually don't like location battles, but Subrosia may be interesting. The only thing is... not against Holodrum. Is there any hidden country or nation, that can go up against it? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : : only hyrule but thatd be an unfair fight the other way. maybe termina. although youd have to russle up some obscure connections. Oni Link 18:08, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Comments Meh. The one who gets the first support usually wins. But seriously, we oppose way too much. UberPhoeb 13:57, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Wow, this has even less green than two weeks ago. Midna Rocks Heh I'm winning next week. I gots a gooood suggestion :)—'Triforce' 14 16:05, 24 June 2009 (UTC)